


Frail

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Komponenty nogi leżały na stole, rozkręcone i porozdzielane, a właścicielka nogi patrzyła na nie z nienawiścią. Podejść i podnieść śrubokrętu nie bardzo mogła, z przyczyny całkiem oczywistej. Opierając się oboma ramionami na stole, obejrzała się na Mirę przez ramię.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Frail

Ciszę zamkowej wieży przerwał brzdęk metalu uderzającego o kamień. Śrubokręt odbił się od ściany i wylądował przed nosem Miry. Jeszcze kilka centymetrów, i skończyłby w samym środku tacy, najpewniej w tej ślicznej zielonkawej filiżance.

Mira spodziewała się kilku rzeczy, ale akurat nie tego. Gdyby nie trzymała tacy, podniosłaby śrubokręt.

– Nie przyniosę ci go w zębach – oznajmiła, wchodząc do pracowni.

Komponenty nogi leżały na stole, rozkręcone i porozdzielane, a właścicielka nogi patrzyła na nie z nienawiścią. Podejść i podnieść śrubokrętu nie bardzo mogła, z przyczyny całkiem oczywistej. Opierając się oboma ramionami na stole, obejrzała się na Mirę przez ramię.

Mira postawiła tacę na stole, obok stopy. Stopa była śliczna, z ceramiczną powłoką pokrytą ażurowymi ornamentami, co z tego, że nie działała jak należy.

– Jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię – powiedziała Mira, przysuwając się do Nastii tak, żeby móc czuć ciepło jej ciała – to powinnaś usiąść.

– Wolę pracować na stojąco. Lepiej mi się myśli.

Mira pokręciła głową.

– Obciążasz mięśnie – zauważyła. – Przerzucasz ciężar na ramiona, a dłoni potrzebujesz do pracy. Ja się nie znam, ale niewłaściwie napięte mięśnie przeszkadzają w wielu precyzyjnych czynnościach – podkreśliła te słowa, przesuwając palcami po ramieniu Nastii.

– To nie moje mięśnie, tylko ten mechanizm – zaprotestowała Nastia. – Miałam jedną dobrą nogę i mi ją odstrzelili. Tak jak poprzednią, którą miałam w tym miejscu.

Mira zachichotała. Nastia ewidentnie przejmowała jej poczucie humoru.

\- To twoja frustracja, kochanie. Napinasz się. Mięśnie. Myśli. Przyniosłam ci herbatę.

Nastia popatrzyła na żeliwny czajnik i czarki. Westchnęła.

– Czuję się do niczego – przyznała. - Wybrakowana. Kaleka. Wczoraj bolał mnie wszczep i zaczęłam się bać, że…

Mira spokojnie kiwnęła głową, przysunęła się bliżej, pozwalając, żeby ciało Nastii wsparło się o nią – już nie o ramiona ani o stół, ani o jedyną nogę, która działała – tę z którą Nastia się urodziła. Ciało Nastii osunęło się samoczynnie, zmęczone wymuszonym napięciem.

Stal i szkło, przeszło znów Mirze przez głowę.

Ostrożnie pocałowała Nastię w skroń.

– Kiedy Iken przyjedzie następnym razem, zobaczy twój wszczep. I tak powinnaś go sprawdzać regularnie, ale nawet, jeśli zaczęły się efekty odrzucenia, będzie można przeciwdziałać wcześnie. A co do nogi… na razie odpuść.

– I bądź kaleką – prychnęła Nastia.

– Możesz być czasem słaba, kochanie. Jesteś silna całe życie, czasem musisz odpuścić. Masz Hyeona i mnie – Mira pozwoliła sobie na podniesienie kochanki, dając jej dość przestrzeni na zaprotestowanie, ale Nastia nie zaprotestowała, nie wywinęła się. Ich twarze znalazły się blisko siebie. – Cześć, mój skarbie – powiedziała Mira z uśmiechem. – Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, a nogą zajmiesz się później, a teraz ja zajmę się tobą.


End file.
